Pide un deseo
by Derama17
Summary: Deidara e Itachi se encuenran en la situación mas imposible que se puedan imaginar, y saben que en esta vida ya nada pueden cambiar. Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Jade. 29/febrero; Apertura


Hola a todas y todos los que han decidido seguir este reto, este reto…inicia el día de hoy 29 de marzo de 2012 a las 9:02 PM hora centro de México. Estoy emocionada porque hay muchas cosas diferentes, porque se que los participantes se han esforzado por reinventarse. Agradezco enormemente a los que participan y a los que leen este trabajo, y vaya…no se que mas decir, solo gracias, bienvenidos y…¡arranquen!

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: <em>_**Pide un deseo.**__**  
><strong>__Piedra: __**Jade**__**.**__**  
><strong>__Autor del fic:_**_ DeRaMa._**_**  
><strong>__Autor del manga:_**_ Masashi Kishimoto._**

La titilante luz que brindaba le vela era insuficiente para espantar las brumas de la noche que oscilaban alrededor suyo como espectros sacados de ultratumba, aunque su conciencia estaba mas allá de los terrores nocturnos que espantaban a la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad…a decir verdad…el era uno de esos espectros con los cuales seguramente muchas madres asustaban a sus hijos cuando no querían dormir: "duerme o el terrible moustro vendrá volando en un ave gigantesca y hará explotar tu cama"; bueno…esa idea siempre le saco una sonrisa cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Aunque justo ahora dormitaba a ratos sumido en aquellas falsas tinieblas, sentada sobre la fría e incomoda silla de madera, o mejor dicho desparramado sobre ella, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cabeza caía de forma pesada sobre su pecho…a veces la movía bruscamente cuando se descubría durmiendo, pero es que el sopor y aburrimiento de estar encerrado en esa habitación sin ventanas lo estaba llevando a un grado de cansancio tan grande como si hubiese peleado con el ejercito de las cinco grandes naciones, y quizá esto era mucho mas cansado.

Soltó un bufido al abrir de forma definitiva los ojos tras darse cuenta que ya ni dormir era suficiente para disminuir el tedio; doblo una de sus piernas y levanto el rostro mirando fijamente la flama de la vela…hipnotizándose con ella para no desviar la vista hacia el cuerpo que reposaba tranquilo sobre la cama. Por mas que se negara a admitirlo era consiente del enorme deseo por contemplar a aquel ser…o mejor dicho, por contemplar sus ojos escarlatas. Llevaba un par de días en esa situación…cuidando la recuperación de aquel que llamo su enemigo mas odiado.

Hace poco habían salido de misión, aunque todos de forma individual. Él logro cumplir con su tarea sin ningún tipo de problema dejándole la satisfacción de ser el mejor, pero aquella felicidad se esfumo al encontrar en la cueva a Uchiha Itachi, quien le indicaba con su presencia lo superior que era para cumplir misiones. La rabia no pudo ser contenida y el rubio inicio un enfrentamiento verbal que pronto derivo en los golpes hacia el pelinegro, quien para sorpresa de ambos termino desvaneciéndose después de esquivar un par de ataques. Con la poca conciencia que aun le quedaba al Uchiha se descubrió el brazo izquierdo, dejando a la vista un corte lo suficientemente profundo para afectar una de las venas, no era grave…pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron entendieron que de no hacer algo pronto…Itachi Uchiha moriría producto del veneno que había entrado a su sistema sanguíneo desde hacia ya un par de días.

Aquel entendimiento pareció sumirlos en una especie de trance…ambos se miraron por largos minutos sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo; a los ojos del mayor la imagen de Deidara se volvía borrosa y…agradable a su ya deteriorada vista, no era lo que tenía en mente…pero aquel rubio era una perfecta visión para antes de morir. Para el artista…la presencia de Itachi jamás le pareció tan efímera y hermosa como en aquel momento, una muestra de arte abstracto que se desvanecía conforme el pelilargo cerraba los ojos y dejaba su existencia a la deriva.

Su mente se bloqueo y sus actos dejaron de tener el sentido práctico que su voluble razón le dictaba. Sintiéndose en una especie de sueño tomo el cuerpo frio de Itachi y lo llevo a la habitación del mayor; a hurtadillas entre al cuarto de su compañero Sasori y hurto el antídoto mas fuerte que tenía. A pesar de su carácter tan firme y decidido tenía miedo a que lo descubrieran, no podía evitar sentir que todo lo que hacia en esos momentos estaba mal…mal por tratarse de ayudar a la persona que mas odiaba por despreciar su arte, mal por cuidarlo de forma tan esmerada, mal por…por…no querer que muriera.

Se movió de forma lenta y sigilosa sobre la silla, recogió la otra pierna apoyando el pie sobre la tira de madera clavada entre las patas, recargo su codo sobre la rodilla y sostuvo su mentón con su mano. Rendido ante su propia confusión entrecerró los ojos un momento y guio su vista hacia el Uchiha, el pecho de este subía y bajaba de forma pausada…lo peor ya había pasado. Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, arrugo la nariz como si tuviera algo en ella y se tallo con el dorso del dedo intentando restar la atención que le prestaba al Uchiha.

Al verlo por primera vez en su cuarto Itachi formulo una pregunta muda, solo bastaron sus ojos para cuestionar al rubio acerca de su presencia en el cuarto, y el artista solo guardo silencio sosteniéndole la mirada, tras varios minutos en esa posición una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro, se levanto y salió de la habitación para volver despues con una bandeja de comida. Itachi nuevamente cuestiono al menor con la mirada sin atreverse a comer. La respuesta del rubio vino en forma de un exasperado bufido, tomando los palillos con comida entre los dedos y dirigiéndolos a la boca del azabache con un gesto rudo y molesto.

-¡Come un!

La determinación del mas chico no le dejo otra opción mas que obedecer y ese día lo imposible paso, el poderoso y sanguinario Uchiha Itachi era alimentado por un furibundo Deidara, un reconocido terrorista.

El despertar del azabache no cambio mucho esa nueva rutina, solo provoco el inconsciente esmero del menor por atenderlo de la manera más decente que pudiera, pues debido a su latente debilidad, Deidara era el encargado de llevarle los alimentos, aunque ya no era necesario que se los diera en la boca; pero siempre se sentaba en la silla con el seño fruncido aguardando que el otro terminara de comer para llevarse los platos y regresar a su maldita silla…regresando a su lado, ahuyentando la soledad con su presencia, hablando apenas lo suficiente, gruñendo a veces, maldiciendo demasiado, moviéndose incomodo en la silla, subiendo los pies a la cama importándole poco si lo pateaba, quedándose quieto si ponía sus piernas encima de las suyas, dejándolas ahí por largos ratos, a veces durante toda la noche, siendo ese el único contacto intimo entre los dos.

Pero todo termina y el escándalo de Hidan les indico que era el momento de terminar lo que tenían dentro de esa habitación…si es que había algo que terminar. A los gritos de Hidan le siguieron los de Kakuzo, poco después el sonido de la marioneta de Sasori les anuncio su llegada…al parecer todos arribarían a la cueva esa noche. Deidara miro fijamente sus pies, estaban sobre las piernas de Itachi, ninguno de los dos decía nada, no tenía nada que decir. Las horas transcurrieron en un confortable y a la vez triste silencio; silencio que se extendió por el resto de la cueva…y ambos supieron que era el momento de despedirse.

-Hoy es veintinueve de febrero – susurro el rubio.

Itachi clavo la vista en él, intrigado por aquella extraña confesión. Deidara se tomo su tiempo para ponerse de pie dándole una vista perfecta de su cuerpo, pues durante todo este tiempo el menor se había mantenido sin capa. El menor miro de reojo al pelinegro y sonrió ampliamente.

-Pide un deseo – le ordeno al tiempo que le arrojaba un objeto.

Itachi lo atrapo sin problemas, descubriendo con sorpresa un dije en forma de flecha…mejor dicho la parte de trasera de una flecha; aun sin comprender levanto los ojos hacia el menor. Deidara sostenía la otra mitad del dije, presumiéndola como si fuera un gran logro. Sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron, un extraño brillo en los ojos del rubio le daba un aire de seguridad que desconcertó al mayor.

-Nos vemos en otro vida – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír de forma prepotente mientras abandonaba la habitación.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, se recostó en la cama mirando el techo, levanto el colgante a la altura de sus ojos. Era un tallado perfecto de color verde…observo con un poco mas de detalle y pudo percatarse de que se trataba de una piedra llamada jade. Forzó su memoria tratando de recordar que sabía al respecto de ella…solo que era de varios colores…podría llegar a ser muy cara entre mas transparente fuera, era considera piedra de la creación para algunos…para otras significaba justicia, caridad, valor, y si era verde como representaba esperanza.

-Esperanza...

Era tonto pensar en la esperanza teniendo la vida que tenían, sencillamente eso era un sueño imposible en esta vida; si tuvieran una vida quizá habría lugar para la esperanza…una vida en un mundo diferente…una nueva creación. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron al entender el mensaje del artista.

-Un deseo….

Sonrío ampliamente, era estúpido, ingenuo, infantil, era mil cosas desear algo así pero…morir con la esperanza de volver a verlo en un mundo diferente…no era malo, solo era…esperanzador…y él no tenía nada que perder pidiendo ese deseo.

* * *

><p>PD: Si, es apertura para el reto y se cerrara con el final de este fic XDD<p> 


End file.
